


A Series of Familiar But Not Too Familiar Events

by BillyShakes



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast)
Genre: I haven't read the books in a while so this will be closer to the TV show story wise, i'll add tags as i go, mostly compliant, very loosely based on MBMBAM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyShakes/pseuds/BillyShakes
Summary: The Baudelaire children are not experts, and their advice should never be followed. Klaus insists, he's a chess-pert but if there’s a degree on his wall, I haven't seen it. Also, this show isn’t for kids! Which I mention only so the babies (like Sunny) out there, will know how cool they are for listening. What's up, you cool baby?(Written like a transcript, a Series of Unfortunate Events AU based on a podcast I really like)





	A Series of Familiar But Not Too Familiar Events

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is very short, but I just wanted to get something down before I lost motivation for the idea. Hope you enjoy ^-^

The Baudelaire children are not experts, and their advice should never be followed. Klaus insists, he's a chess-pert but if there’s a degree on his wall, I haven't seen it. Also, this show isn’t for kids! Which I mention only so the babies (like Sunny) out there, will know how cool they are for listening. What's up, you cool baby?

*theme song plays* (John Rodrick and the Long Winters: It’s (A Departure))

Violet: Hello and welcome to My Brother, My Sister, and Me, an advice show for the modern era. I’m your oldest sister, Violet Baudelaire

Klaus: I’m your only brother, Klaus Baudelaire

Sunny: *Various gurgling noises* (Translators note: And I’m your sweet baby sister Sunny Baudelaire)

Violet: What my sister means is, she’s our younger sister Sunny Baudelaire. We started this podcast as a way to give advice, and to also document our journey as we currently reside with Count Olaf.

Klaus: What I’m wondering is what we could possibly give advice about. We don’t exactly have the most life experience.

Sunny: *happy babbles* (Translators note: Reading!)

Violet: Sunny’s right. We could give book recommendations, or tell people how to get out of particularly sticky situations.

Klaus: But how do we know if they’ll be any good? Or that anyone will even find these recordings?

Violet: We don’t.

*A roughly 15-second long pause in the audio*

Violet: But, something like this is better than nothing. And maybe someone will find them, and it will help them find us.

Sunny: *Concerned squealing* (Translators note: Someone’s coming.)

Klaus: It’s Olaf.

Violet: Quick, hide the recorder.  
*Audio ends*


End file.
